Home
by stickypolkadots
Summary: this is, as the title suggests, Chihiro's going home. : who knows what kind of shocking events will surprise Chihiro after 2 years away from the spirit world? f.y.i., this is when Chihiro doesn't forget after leaving the tunnel as opposed to what actually happens. the first chapter is in the point of view of a classmate of hers though.
1. Chapter 1

**wooooosh. heyo. :B i recently rewatched kamikakushi, and totally fell in love with it again. it has such beautiful music as well! anyhow. This is the story of Chihiro, in the .view of a classmate, for this chapter only though. I might probably write the next one in her own p.o.v. :B if i do write about her journey back, i hope that i will be able the capture their characters well. otherwise it's just weird. :/ so anyway. ENJOY. :3**

**{stickypolkadots.**

She was sort of strange and quirky. Barely spoke, and was solitude's best friend. But she didn't seem to mind. She seemed to like the peace and quiet. She seemed so mature for a ten-year-old. She was often seen staring out the window, as if waiting. Waiting, waiting, for something or.. Maybe, someone. Sometimes you could even see a tear trickle down her cheeks. Her eyes were so deep, and anyone could tell that she had something heavy burdening her heart.

Somehow, she'd become like 'good luck' charm. Who knows who started it? They would say that if you heard her voice or saw her tears, good luck would be upon you. It was really silly though. Some people even commented that maybe she was a goddess or angel. It was sort of a joke, but deep down, they wondered if it was true.

I wanted to get to know her. She seemed so distant, with many secrets locked in that small body of hers. I wanted to know what happened to her that caused such an emotional scar. I got the chance when we were eleven.

I got into the same class with her, and like fate (laughs) brought us together, we ended up sitting together. On the first day, she barely took notice of me, which was kind of expected already. I knew that if I wanted to know her better, I had the take the first step.

"Hi! I... I'm Rikka. Nice to meet you, Chihiro." I'd grinned at her. She had turned and looked at me, her brown pigtail bouncing, her eyes widened in surprised, like I was the first person to speak to her. Maybe, I was.

"Hello," She'd smile kindly.

We became closer (I think) as time passed. She spoke more often to me, hinting about herself. Well, actually she didn't really talk to me, she would just say something, not directly, but I could tell she purposely said it just loud enough for me to hear.

"I don't belong here." "I miss them..." "I hate this." "I wanna go back." She would say, quietly, like a whisper. Sometimes, she would state names. But the most often one was definitely "Kohaku...".

We had conversations, but mostly it was all started by me. But there was one time she started the conversation...

"I need a marker." She'd suddenly said, twirling her pigtail in her hand, and peered at my pencil-case. I watched her actions, sightly bewildered at her suddenly statement. It wasn't like those times where she seemed to be talking to herself, but this time she seemed to be talking to me.

"Eh? Here," I had offered an ordinary orange tipped marker, but she shook her head, seeming a bit exasperated. The entire day I could not stop thinking about what she meant. She might be looking for a special coloured marker, but since she was a transfer student, did not know where to get it.

"Chihiro, what's your favourite colour?" I asked her after school ended. My best bet would be that the colour she wanted was her favourite. She had looked blankly at me for a minute, then smiled nostalgically.

"Greenish black... It was a beautiful colour," Her eyes had wandered away from reality for a moment before snapping back and waved goodbye to me, walking away.

The next day, I gave her a marker. The shop I went to had colours of all different shades, and there was a few greenish-black ones, but I picked the most beautiful

Turns out? Jackpot.

"Eh?" Chihiro had looked at me in surprise when I told her I had something for her. She'd stared at the marker in my hands, before gasping in surprise as nostalgia rushed through her eyes. She took the marker from me, with a quiet thanks, and stared at it for the entire lesson. I knew it was the right colour, and I felt proud at giving her something that she was extremely pleased with.

She aced in arts, mostly because of her wild creativity and imagination. During the time we sat together, she drew, coloured way too many pieces of art for me to count

I'd watched her draw, and drawing by drawing, I felt like I'd been introduced to each individual character. There was this boy with peculiar shoulder-length hair,

which was filled in with the marker I gave her. Most of the time, this boy had a dragon by the side, who resembled each other almost perfectly. There was only time I'd thought out loud while she was drawing another piece.

"Are they one?" I barely gave it much thought, resting my head on my arm, thoughtlessly commenting. She turned to me suddenly, and gave me a slight smile as if saying 'yes'.

Then there were an old woman with a dark blue dress, a black figure with a painted mask, but from the drawings, the expressions on the mask changed frequently, so I decided that it was its face. Then there was a lady in salmon work outfit, with flowy waist-length hair. Oh, not to forget the six-legged man. There were many, many more.

"Are they real?" I had once commented, because her imagination was so wild that I began wondering that there might be a place with all these inside. She smiled in response. She never used the word "yes" in the entire time I knew her though. *laughs*

"Do you believe in... Spirits? Gods?" One time she had asked me, which then brings me to the topic in which she asks very deep questions. I remember feeling nervous, because this question would either make or break our relationship.

"Emm, what kind?" I'd asked very carefully, as if I was treading in a glass valley, trying not to hurt myself.

"River... Kohaku..." was all she responded. The second word was much quieter though. I'd searched up. There was a Kohaku River, and from what she asked, she probably was saying that the Kohaku River had a spirit. Cool, and weird though.

Then suddenly, one day, she disappeared. Just like that. Her parents were devastated, and I was in a state of confusion and hurt. I'd thought we were close friend, but she never told me that she would disappear. On that day, I'd walked and walked aimlessly, reminiscing about our short relationship. I'd somehow arrived at a small path and wandered in, not thinking much about it.

As I walked, I could see a red tinge at the end of the path, peaking my curiosity. I stared at the red building that was slowly coming into form as I got closer. I stopped in front of an odd statue blocking the path and examined the red wall with a black tunnel. The red paint cracking and slowly peeling off.

"How odd," I'd say out loud, now looking at the strange mossy statue that honestly kind of looked like a penguin. Then, I noticed a picture at the foot of the statue. Curiosity got the better of me, and I had bent over, picking the picture up, which I suddenly realised that the word 'Rikka' was written neatly on a post-it stuck to the picture. "Chihiro?" I immediately recognised the style of drawing and her handwriting.

As I examined the picture, I could see all the characters she had previously drawn before. The big building, that apparently was a bathhouse. It was beautifully drawn and coloured with markers. But this time, she had drawn herself in it. She stood beside the dragon boy, gripping his hand. I had smiled at that, somehow knowing that she'd gone back to the one she loved. In big cursive letters, 'Thank you, good bye.' was written at the bottom of the picture. I guess she won't be coming back then. I knew that there was a real place with these 'spirits' in!

Smiling, I'd stood up, almost leaving when I caught sight of the tunnel again. Then, it all fit perfectly. The 'other world' was probably through this tunnel and she was back where she felt she belonged. I walked back home, pleased and satisfied that she was happy now.

When I had gone back to school, my classmates asked me about Chihiro. "Hey, you were close with her right? Where'd she go?" "I heard she disappeared!" "Did she leave home?" At this, I'd smiled and simply said, "She went back home." And it was true.

Chihiro went back to where she belonged, her home.


	2. Chapter 2

***cries* fanfiction on a tablet is such a pain! therefore i apologise for the missing spaces and hope that you could kindly overlook them, thankyouverymuch!**

**anyway, here's chapter two! it would've been uploaded earlier if i could upload it on my phone, but unfortunately not. i've already begun writing chapter 3. oh and i feel like this chapter might be taking this a bit too fast, but i just wanted to get this part over and done with the move on to the main part.**

**also, please, if you have ANY comments about, like, Chihiro's character is not correct, in this situation she would've said...? please please do share with me! i simply want the story to be absolutely perfect to the character! thankyou!**

**and so, enjoyyyyyyyyyyy.**

I could never stop thinking about the spirit world. Rin, Kamaji, Zeniba... Haku...After leaving, I could feel a hole in my heart, something that no matter what I did, nothing in the human world could cover. I wanted to go back.

It had been barely a year, and almost every week, I would unconciously walk to the tunnel, looking at it wistfully. Today was that day of the week. The vibrant red paintwas peeling, cracking, making the place look more magical, mysterious, somehow. The mossy two-faced statue which I used to be so freaked out about now seemed so... I don't know. It was the only thing connecting the spirit and human world.

Like every visit, I slid onto a pile of already flattened leaves and stare intently atthe tunnel, hoping, just wishing someone would appear and gesture for me to return. But, of course, that never happened. Even though Haku said we would definitely meet again, I knew that it was not easy at all. He had promised so that I would quickly leave.

Two hours later when the sun began to set, I went home.

School was no better. I had no friends at all, but I barely minded. I wanted thepeace, since I would always unknowingly be thinking about things, or drawing, doingthings by myself. I didn't really feel like talking. It was already nearing the end of thisyear and I dreaded going on. I felt like there was no meaning at all.

The next year came by before I had realised it, and the class I was in had plentyof new faces, old ones too. I had been assigned to sit with a cute looking girl with a side braid. As usual, I was looking out the window, somehow hoping that a whitedragon will appear before my eyes. As I thought about him, I smiled to myself.

"Hello! I'm Rikka. Nice to meet you!" Suddenly, the girl beside me said verycheerfully. I was really taken by surprised. She was the first person who greeted me like that since I transferred. She had a wide grin, and I couldn't help smiling back at her. Sheseemed so honest and innocent.

"Hello." I replied, feeling obliged to.

As days pass by, she began to earn my trust. I felt like she was worth it. But,after rarely talking to other people for more than one year, I had kind of forgotten howto talk. So sometimes when I was thinking about something, I just said it out loud, butsoftly, just loud enough for her to hear. Maybe she thought I was just talking to myself,but maybe, hopefully she understood.

"Do you believe in spirits?" I asked, "Gods?"

"Emmm. What kind?" Her kind voice replied me, alert and honest. Somehow Ijust felt so glad she did not ask "what do you mean?".

One night I went home, feeling the worst ever, for who knows what reason. I just couldn't take my mind away from the spirit world, my memories replaying over andover again like a tape.

"Welcome home, Chihiro," I heard my father say. Barely looking at him, I said a"I'm home," and dashed into my room. I felt lile I'd just spoken a terrible lie. "I'mhome?" I laughed to myself. This was never my home.

With the heavy load burdening my heart, I began to consider returning. I knewthat this time, if I went, I probably would not be able to return. But, I felt like... _So?_ Iwas ready to not return. I was ready to face the difficulties or who knows, I might evendie. I couldn't care less. Not even my parents, who did not manage to make this myhome, could stop me now.

If it had not been for them, I probably would have just stayed in the spirit worldlonger. But of course I had to find them, otherwise they probably won't go through thetunnel quickly.

That was it. I decided. Ogino Chihiro will be going back _home_! Then out of the sudden, I thought of Rikka, the honest and innocent girl. If she'd listen close enough tome, she would know what had happened to me. Well, the gist. I felt like there wasnothing to live for, and this heavy burden in my heart, I'd rather risk my life going backthan to live forever in this black-and-white world of 'mine'.

Suddenly, I began to tear up, thinking about Rin, Kamaji, and of course, this time, they were happy tears. I would be seeing them again, hopefully! I flopped down onto my bed and slowly, the tears began to enchant me to sleep.

Two days later, I was out of the house bright and early, before my parents wereawake. It was still slightly dark, so I decided to wait outside the tunnel awhile until thesun rises. I wasn't sure if I could enter when it was still dark. I wore the same clotheswhich were so nostalgic as when I first went. I had it altered once though, to accustomto my growing body. In my right hand was a rolled up artwork for Rikka, whichhopefully she will see it.

I had spent the previous day working on it, as I wanted to tell her about

.. well, this. But I wasn't good with words. Anyway, a picture speaks a thousand words,right? I would miss her though. She was the only one who understood me. Maybe.

Running, I took in the sights around me. This might be the last time I was evergoing to see this. It made me feel happy, oddly. As if I was leaving a prison, neverhaving to look back again. Kind of true, I guess. Sometimes I think about how I waswhen I was 10, and now. I had grown up way a lot, in terms of maturity. I think I stilllooked the same. I continued tying my hair in a pigtail with the purple hairband. I guessI was really sentimental about these kind of things.

Taking the same familiar route to my haven, I reached in no time. Carefully, Iplaced the artwork with the post-it on it at the foot of the statue and sat at the same my eyes, I enjoyed the cool breeze, and unfortunately, unable to stop this habitof mine, I thought deeper about me going back.

_What would Rin be doing now? Is Kamaji still burning charcoal? Haku... Whathappened after I left? What is going to happen when I return? _I suddenly felt if I made a horrible choice to return? _No! _I shook my head vigorously. It didn'tmatter. I was going back despite.

_I think... I really do love Haku after all. I was probably still naive when I was 10, too caught up in saving my parents. _I sighed, distance really does make the heart grow fonder, unfortunately.

As I sat there, stoning, thinking about many things as usual, I suddenly realisedthat the sky was lit up a beautiful orange by the sparkling sun. Feeling excited, I jumpedto my feet and immediately ran to the tunnel entrance. _This was it. _I took a short, cautious step forward, somehow expecting something to block me from entering. But, nothing did.

Being engulfed in darkness, I began to feel scared and picked up speed throughthe tunnel. I came to the familiar 'room' which had beautiful stained glass windows. As Ilistened, the sound of trains still existed after so long. There was also still the tricklingof water from a small water fountain.

Turning around, I recognised the two other different paths. I've always wondered where they led to. Maybe if fate has it, I can return and visit the other paths. I took off towards the spirit world, once again being engulfed in darkness, but I could see the greenish light on the other side, caused by the vast wild grass lawn.

_I'm finally back home. _I was smiling happily as the light surrounded me,blinding me for a moment. I was so near already. If I were to cross the river, it wouldmean my definite return.


	3. Chapter 3

It was just as I could remember. The green fields, and the rocks which had a stream running through it. It was all so familiar as I walked through it, appreciating every single detail that screamed at me, "home". A smile was plastered on my face, which kind of hurt my facial muscles since I had not smiled a real smile in such a long time.

I walked through the empty (for now, I guess) side street stalls and noticed the stall that had food on display the last time I was here. Shivers ran down my spine as I remember the pigs my parents had transformed into. I began to run towards the bridge to the bathhouse, letting my excitement overtake my nervousness. This was the first time I had felt like this in one and a half years.

"Eh?" Something was not right. Where I remember was supposed to be the bridge... It was gone. It was... Not there, as if it had never existed. It was not only the bridge, though. The entire bathhouse was gone! "How... What?" I asked myself, feeling totally confused and shocked.

By now, I was feeling panicked. How could the bathhouse just disappeared? Or is it just because I was a human, therefore was unable to see it? Rin, Kamaji, Haku... Everyone I wanted to see was probably in the bathhouse! I began to run around, hoping I'd mistaken the location. But, I was sure I did not. There was still that tall lantern, just with the kanji abura (油) missing.

Exhausted, I let my legs turn to jelly and give way. Hugging my legs tightly, my stomach was lurching as I tried to find out what to do before it turned dark. I would be in trouble since there wouldn't be anything I could eat. This felt like a deja vu. I remember the last time I was here, I had also ran around nervously, and had hid myself in one corner.

Haku... I began to miss him as I remembered his kind offering of the sweet that kept me solid. He protected me, out of kindness. I missed his kindness. I didn't care whether he loved me in return or not, I just wanted to see him. That was enough. For now anyway. Suddenly, thinking about him, my heart calmed down and my strength returned.

"Alright. What now?" I asked myself quietly, not sure if it was certain that no one could hear me. Everyone I knew was in the bathhouse. Argh, if only I knew someone who did not live in the bathhouse-wait. I do know someone! Zeniba! How could I forget? With a spurt of energy, I ran towards where I thought was the train station to get to Granny's. I wasn't sure where, but I just hoped that it wasn't gone, or something.

As I was running, looking out for the platform, I happily smiled at the surroundings that reminded me, I was in the spirit world. Ah, there's the train platform. I could see it from a distance. Since the last time was here, the water had subsided a bit. Although the tracks were dry, water still hugged the sides.

**Alrighty, from here on, it is gonna be in present tenses cause my fingers say so. :/**

Just as I'm about to reach the platform, a breeze slides pass me and the train appears. I run to the station just in time to board the bus, feeling accomplished for catching the train until I realise that the bus conductor has an outstretched hand. "Oh!" I gasp, realising that I needed a ticket, except that, of course, I had none. How could you have been so stupid?! I scold myself.

"So... Sorry!" I jump off the train in a hurry, and watch as the train slowly closes its doors, silently moving away. What now? I think up of alternatives, even though I know that there was only one option left. I have to walk, and I don't have anytime to waste. Sighing deeply, I pick up a quick stroll towards Swamp Bottom, dreading the long walk that is to come.

If Haku, I smile, was here, he could take me there so easily. Then right at that moment a strong gust of wind knocks me out of balance. I hit the ground with bump and yelp. Rubbing my bum as I stand up, I glance around for the source. It could not have been just 'wind', right? "Haku?!" I gasp as I notice the majestic white dragon looking straight at me.

No, it couldn't be. I was hallucinating. I did this a lot in the human world too, although it never looked this real. Forcing myself to ignore the hallucination, I take a deep breath and walk straight past 'Haku'.

**OK, sorry, my mind is a bit weird. so now I'm changing it back to past.**

Suddenly, I felt a gentle bump on my hip. I swirled around in alarm, and realised that 'Haku' was pressing his nose against my arm. I felt overwhelmed with emotions. The contact was... Warm, and it was definitely real. I never knew a hallucination could affect ones touch as well. "Haku...?" I reached out to stroke his mane, asking the silliest question. I knew it was him. In response, he dipped his head lower, and I climbed on. As soon as I steadied, Haku took off.

The wind rushed past, just as how I remember it used to be. It was only once, though. I felt so, so, so happy. Haku... A tear trickled down my cheek. How weird, I never thought I missed Haku _this_ much. But I did. And now he was here. And I could not wish for anything better. I closed my eyes, enjoying the cool breeze licking my face. A worry aroused in my chest, out of the blue, as I thought about the bath house. _What happened?_ I glanced at Haku. His large turquoise eyes stared straight ahead. _Is he angry that I came back? After all that trouble of sending me back? But... I had no life back there, I don't want to return._

As Haku inclined towards the ground, I looked around. It had not changed at all. I could see Zeniba in the distance, and not to mention Kaonashi and that lamp-...thingy. I climbed off Haku's back at landing, and Haku immediately transformed into that familiar figure. His eyes... His hair... All of them. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I thrust myself towards him, not caring whether he was happy. _I didn't realise I was this tired..._ I was muttering Haku's name, over and over, just for the sake of hearing it. Then I suddenly felt the fatigue in my body, the weariness in my eyes. At the - I don't know, - tenth time, I suddenly blacked out in exhaustion.

* * *

**ohhhh, kay... man, this chapter sure is short. I apologise for not releasing any chapters recently. just hadn't had much inspiration of the conclusion. still wondering. anyhow, enjoy! oh, and i think i might upload a new story, based on Prince of Tennis, which F.Y.I is awesome. hahaha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANK YOU! for all the reviews! it might not have been a lot, but some of you even gave me ideas on how to continue the story! i have decided that i am going to continue! i'll get it updated ASAP. thank you and keep following, ~ 3.**

* * *

Chihiro woke up to a plain, beige ceiling, which felt strangely welcoming. She blinked, wondering what had just happened. Then she remembered. She was in the _spirit world_ now! She felt exhilarated. With a new surge of energy, she turned in her bed and saw Haku sitting on a chair just by her bed. Her heart flipped in joy at the sight of Haku. _It was Haku!_ Her heart was crying out to him, all the emotions and memories pouring out. She considered if she should wake him up, although he seemed to be having such a nice sleep. But before she could do anything, Haku stirred, his eyes slowly opening.

"Haku... Haku!" Chihiro was sniffing, happy tears trickling down her cheeks. She flung her arms around him thoughtlessly, and she felt Haku's hands on her back.

"Ah. Am I disturbing something?" A familiar voice was asking, and Chihiro instinctively pulled away, although she knew she wasn't doing anything actually wrong. Besides, she already knew who it was. Zeniba. Her voice was still filled with same kindness Chihiro remembered. Chihiro turned to face Zeniba, recognising the dark blue dress she'd previously worn, a gentle smile facing Chihiro.

"Obaa-chan!" Chihiro ran towards Zeniba, and hugged her tightly. She was really in the mood for hugs. She could feel Zeniba stroking her back gently.

* * *

It took awhile for Chihiro to settle down. It was only when they were sitting at the dining table when they could talk properly.

"Ummm..." Chihiro was slightly nervous.

"Chihiro, what brings you back here?" Zeniba asked her. It was more curious than accusing, which made Chihiro feel slightly better.

"I'm staying. I... I hate there. I'm sorry... If it was a bad choice... But I..."

"It's alright." This time, it was Haku's voice. She felt a warm hand envelope hers, and her heart skipped a beat. She was smiling.

"Oh! Yeah. About the bathhouse...?" Chihiro asked uncertainly. She knew Zeniba would know what happened, or what was wrong.

"Yes, I hear you saw it. It's gone," she nodded, and continued when Chihiro gave her a look of surprise, "It was a god, or something... It cast a strong curse on the bathhouse. The bathhouse still exist, but is banished by the curse."

"But..." Chihiro was lost for words. How could it have just disappeared? Because of a curse? "Is there no way to... remove the curse?"

"Well, there is nothing that I can do. I am a witch, after all. If it was a-," Zeniba suddenly paused. She glanced at Chihiro, looking surprised as if she'd just appeared from thin air. Shaking her head quickly, she continued. "No, nothing can be done."

Chihiro caught it. Zeniba knew that something could be done to remove the curse, but she quickly hid it. But Chihiro saw it in her eyes. Frowning as to why Zeniba would hide it from her, Chihiro asked, "You were about to say something! There _is _a way to remove the curse, right?"_  
_

"No, I wasn't. I was just thinking that if it was Yubaba, she might be able to. But of course not, she's inside the bath house after all," Zeniba corrected firmly but calmly, which enchanted Chihiro into believing her. She didn't notice the dark look on Haku's face.

* * *

**Okay, i'm sorry if i had some misunderstandings? no, Haku is not going to betray them or whatever. he's still just Haku. (:**


End file.
